I am a Woman
by Life is to long
Summary: Being a sexual transgender isn't easy, it is even harder when you are a sexual transgender in love.
1. Chapter 1

**I am a woman**

**~ Being a sexual transgender isn't easy, it is even harder when you are a sexual transgender in love. ~**

**Summary: Nanao Ise is a boy who turned into a girl at a young age. She has one more surgery to go before the change is completed. When she starts a new job and her boss falls in love with her and she falls in love with him Nanao is forced to make the decision to tell him the truth about her past.. **

**Warning: Transgender!Nanao**

* * *

Chapter 1: A new job

Ever since she was young she knew who she was. A girl. When she started playing with the barbie dolls of her sister her parents got mad with her because they didn't want her to turn into a sissy. But the truth is, she is a girl born into boy's body. When she told her parents when she was eight years old and told them she wanted to look like a girl they looked disgusted by it. But eventually they came around and let her take pills to turn her into a girl. But her family didn't talk to her much ever since then. They thought she was odd.

This girl turned into a woman and she is 23 years old. She looks and acts like a woman now. No one can notice she was a boy once. And in three months she will have her penis turned into a vagina so she will become a real woman. She is really excited by that because then she will feel completed. Because she is a transgender she hasn't been in any relationship yet because she then thinks she is lying the minute the relationship starts. Not many men wanted to date a transgender.

Today she will start with a new job. She will be the secretary of a man named Shunsui Kyoraku. He is an author and publisher and he lives in Seireitei.

"Are you Nanao Ise?" Her new boss asked her. He looks ridiculous in his pink suit Nanao thought.

"Yes sir. Nice to meet you." She said shaking his hand.

"It's always good to have a beautiful woman in the office." He smiled at her and she couldn't help but blush. "Come Nanao-chan, I'll show you around." He grabbed her hand but she smacked him away. "How cruel." He said in a fake hurt voice. He explained what he expected from her and then she sat down.

After Nanao sat down at her desk she quickly began doing the paperwork. It looked like it hadn't been done in months. Her boss assigned her a few other jobs to do but that wasn't much work. It wasn't comfortable for Nanao to work so close with her boss and he kept looking at her from time to time.

"Nanao-chan is working hard." Shunsui commented.

"Ain't I supposed to do my job sir?" She said dryly.

Shunsui chuckled. "I don't care much about the paperwork, my sweet Nanao-chan."

"What did you just call me, sir?" Nanao said raising an eyebrow and she looked up. At first, she thought her boss is a charming man but now she thinks he is also very annoying.

"My sweet nanao-chan." Shunsui repeated and his grin widenened.

Nanao scowled before turning back to her work again. He was just trying to get a rise out of her.

After hours of writing Nanao could finally leave. Her wrist hurt, but at least they weren't behind with the paperwork anymore. During worktime Shunsui asked her a few questions but there wasn't a real conversation.

"Where do you live, Nanao-chan?" Shunsui asked when Nanao was about to leave.

"Rukongai." Nanao responded. Rukongai is known as an area where the poor people live in contradiction to Seireitei where wealthier people live.

"Rukongai?" Shunsui said surprised. "That's an awful long way from Seireitei. Why did you decide to get a job here?" Shunsui was curious now.

'_Because I wanted a new life, because some people there know I am a transgender._' Nanao thought but she said "More job opportunities here."

Shunsui nodded in understanding. He knows about the job situation in Rukongai."Did you get here by car then?"

"No, I took the bus."

"The bus? That must have been an awfully long drive."

Nanao shrugged "Almost 2 hours. But excuse sir, if I don't leave now I won't catch the bus on time."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow Nanao-chan. Have a nice evening."

"You too sir." She responded politely.

And then she was gone. And she didn't realise how intrigued Shunsui was by his new secretary.

* * *

**Thanks for reading,**

**Life is to Long**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am a woman**

**~ Being a sexual transgender isn't easy, it is even harder when you are a sexual transgender in love. ~**

**Summary: Nanao Ise is a boy who turned into a girl at a young age. She has one more surgery to go before the change is completed. When she starts a new job and her boss falls in love with her and she falls in love with him Nanao is forced to make the decision to tell him the truth about her past.. **

**Warning: Transgender!Nanao**

* * *

Chapter 2: A girl's advice

It has been over a month since Nanao started working for Shunsui Kyoraku. She and Shunsui get along really well. He is a big flirt but she always smacks him away. He tries hard to persuade her into doing something with him but she always refuses. But Nanao started to fancy him and she didn't know how much longer she could wind him off. He thought she was just shy. Which she was, but only a little bit. The main problem is that she is a male-to-femaletransgender and she didn't want to do anything with him before he knew. But if she told him now he would never take her on a date. Maybe he would even fire her. She sighed, she came to Seireitei to run away from her problems not making new ones.

"Are you okay Nanao-chan? You seem stressed." Shunsui said.

Little did Shunsui know that she wasn't stressed about her work but about her secret. "I'm fine, sir." Nanao stood up to make some tea. Maybe that would set her mind of things. "Would you like some coffee or tea, sir?"

"I always love coffee made by the delicate hands of my Nanao-chan."

However it would be hard to set her mind of things with such a flirtatious boss. But Nanao decided to ignore her feelings for him. it would only cause problems. And he didn't seem the type of guy who would be okay with a transgender girl. Even now it felt like she should tell him because he is always flirting with her. What if he found out he was flirting with a thing like her? He would probably be disgusted. But if that is the case she could never get a guy. Or she should always keep it a secret, but she knows it would become unbearable for her to carry such a heavy secret around.

"Nanao-chan seems very distracted today." Shunsui said suddenly standing much to close.

Nanao turned around and she saw him looking at her. Concern filling his eyes. She stepped back to create more distance between them but he made a quick step forward.

"What is going on Nanao-chan?" Shunsui tilted her chin so she would look at him.

No, she couldn't tell him what this was all about. That is the whole reason she is stressed anyway. Nanao shook her head.

Shunsui sighed. "Nanao-chan.." He tried to close the gap by giving her hug but she quickly stepped sideways.

"Sir Kyoraku, please don't." Nanao croaked.

Shunsui eventually backed away noticing her discomfort. "It's alright Nanao-chan." He wondered why she seemed so scared.

"It was horrible Rangiku!" Nanao screamed. When she finished work she went to grab a cup of coffee with her best friend Rangiku Matsumoto.

"If you are working for a good-looking boss, I don't see the problem Nanao." Rangiku said with a wink. "It is about time you seduce a man."

"Rangiku." Nanao said with a blush on her face. Her best friend had no problem talking so openly about the subject of men. Nanao on the other hand prefered not to talk about it too much.

"What? It is about time." Rangiku said with a shrug.

"He will not like me if he finds out who I really am." Nanao tried to explain her worry to Rangiku.

"In two months you will have your final operation. Then he probably won't even notice."

"I can't lie to him about it. Besides keeping it a secret is really hard. And now he thinks I am just scared to date or something like that. He will probably vomit if he knows the real reason."

"Nanao" Rangiku said gently. "You are a wonderful woman. If he doesn't want you because you are transgender he is just not worth it. You are the kindest most caring person I have ever met. He is just a stupid pig if he doesn't want you anymore."

"Thank you Rangiku. You are the best."

"You are welcome Nanao." Rangiku took a quick sip of her coffee. "But how much I like it that you are finally head over heels for a man it is not the right timing. You have a surgery in two months and your main focus should be on that."

Nanao knew Rangiku is right. Right now is not the right time to focus on a man. But she can't help how she feels. "You are right Rangiku. Besides, it is only two more months."

"That's the spirit Nanao."

* * *

**Thanks for reading again. Next week I am going to London, YEAH. **

**Life is to long**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am a woman**

**~ Being a sexual transgender isn't easy, it is even harder when you are a sexual transgender in love. ~**

**Summary: Nanao Ise is a boy who turned into a girl at a young age. She has one more surgery to go before the change is completed. When she starts a new job and her boss falls in love with her and she falls in love with him Nanao is forced to make the decision to tell him the truth about her past.. **

**Warning: Transgender!Nanao**

* * *

Chapter 3: Asking her out

"Hurry up, Nanao. I don't want to get wet." Rangiku said. After they drank their coffee they walked towards the bus station. Unfortunately it began raining right after they walked outside.

"I'm coming." Nanao said. It is a rare sight to see her best friend Rangiku in a hurry. She is only is in a hurry when they are shopping because she wants to buy as much as possible. But she also knows Rangiku hates the rain, it's a good thing it rarely rains in this area.

"I'm soaked. And this bus is really taking it's time today." Rangiku said after 10 minutes of waiting at the busstation.

"Lucky us." Nanao said uninterested. She didn't care much about the rain. She can take a shower when she is home anyway.

"Nanao, don't be like that. Look at my hair, it is a mess." Rangiku said tugging at her hair.

Nanao rolled her eyes. "It's just hair.. And you are only making it worse by doing that."

They both just stood there waiting for the bus which never seemed to came.

"We're saved." Rangiku suddenly squeeled.

"What-" Nanao turned to look in Rangiku's direction.

"There is a hot guy walking over to us and he has an umbrella. Maybe we can stay under his umbrella. "

Nanao rolled her eyes again. "That guy probably needs to get going. We are not saved until the bus arrives." But when she took a closer look at the guy he seemed awfully familiar. "You gotta be kidding me."

"What? Do you know him?" Rangiku turned surprised.

"He is my boss."

"So he is the guy. I can totally see why you have a crush on him. This couldn't be more perfect." Rangiku said excitedly.

"It's not perfect and I don't have a crush on him." Nanao blushed.

"Yeah you do."

"Nanao-chan." Shunsui greeted after walking towards them. "You know the busses are not riding today."

"They aren't?" Nanao asked getting irritated. Just their luck. She and Rangiku are soaking wet and she just want to get home.

"Unfortunately not dear." Shunsui shook his head. "But you and your friend can come over to my place so you don't have to stand in the rain all day and catch a cold. What is your name miss?" He said looking at Rangiku.

"Rangiku matsumoto."

"I'm Shunsui Kyoraku. Nice to meet you." He said shaking her hand. "So, are you girls coming?"

"We could also call a cab." Nanao offered.

"Than you will have to wait for another 20 minutes. You two will really catch a cold if you stand here any longer."

"Come on Nanao, he is right."

Nanao sighed. "alright then."

That's how she ended up in Kyoraku's bathroom. It feels weird being here. They arrived at his house after a three-minute walk. Then he told them they could both use a bathroom since he has three bathrooms.

Nanao took a quick hot shower which felt good on her stiff muscles. She was glad with how her body looked now, except the penis. It felt so out-of-place on her now woman body. But it won't long before that's gone.

Nanao realises how different things will be. Even though she hates her penis she uses it to masturbate herself. She feels disgusted that she does that but it is a way to relieve stress. She wonders if she will be able to come when the operation is done. Even if she can't, it will still be worth it to remove it. Maybe then she can finally feel like a real woman.

She put on the clothes Shunsui layed out for her because her own clothes are wet. Of course Shunsui's are way to big for her but at least they feel comfortable. She is greeted by Shunsui in his living room.

"Is Rangiku still in the shower?"

Shunsui nodded. "Would you like something to drink my lady?"

"Don't call me that." Nanao scolded. "I would like some tea, please."

"Most certainly.. _my lady._"

Nanao just rolled her eyes. "You have a nice house." Shunsui has a lot of art and antique furniture in his house. It also looks fancy which is to be expected since he earns a lot of money.

"Thank you." Shunsui said sitting down and looking at her. "It's good to finally see you after working hours Nanao-chan."

Nanao gave him a suspicious look. "The busses are really not riding today, sir?"

"Ofcourse, my Nanao-chan. I could never lie to you.. But that doesn't mean I won't take advantage of it." Shunsui grinned.

"Ofcourse you will." Nanao said with a sigh.

"Nanao-chan I have to say I really like you." Shunsui suddenly said.

"I like you to, sir." Nanao said lightly.

"That's not what I mean Nanao-chan. I like you more than just a friend. _I want more_." Shunsui looked at her intensely. He wasn't joking around Nanao knew for sure. "I couldn't go on without telling you anymore. I know I must have scared you the other day but I want you to be comfortable around me. Let me take you on a date, please?"

Nanao looked down and shook her head. She hated him for her trapping her like that. She had nowhere to go to now. This was a conversation she tried to avoid and was not looking forward to. They became close this past month and she was sure he felt the same way.

"Please Nanao-chan, I want us to try this. I know you want to. What is stopping you?"

'_But how much I like it that you are finally head over heels for a man it is not the right timing. You have a surgery in two months and your main focus should be on that_.' Rangiku's words echoed through her head. But of course she couldn't tell him that. And he already knows she likes him to. She had to come up with something.

"You are my boss. It would be inappropriate."

To Nanao's suprise he just laughed. "_That_ is what is stopping you?"

Nanao glared at him "Maybe it is not important to you but to me it is. You shouldn't mix private life with business life."

"I'm sorry Nanao-chan. But really it's no big deal. A lot of relationships start at work."

"I just don't think it's appropriate. We can be friends though."

"That's not what I want Nanao-chan. Maybe after we have been on a few dates and you realise I am not right for you. But first I want to give this a shot." He was being very persistent.

Nanao felt a wave of guilt going over her. He really likes her. She likes him to but she knows she can't start something if it means breaking his heart later by telling him she is a transgender. That's when she realised how much she started to care about him. If only she wasn't a transgender, then it all would have been okay.

* * *

**Thanks for reading again. London was amazing! I wish I could stay there forever. If you ever go to London I can really recommend visiting the London Eye. Amazing view! **

**Life is to long.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am a woman**

**~ Being a sexual transgender isn't easy, it is even harder when you are a sexual transgender in love. ~**

**Summary: Nanao Ise is a boy who turned into a girl at a young age. She has one more surgery to go before the change is completed. When she starts a new job and her boss falls in love with her and she falls in love with him Nanao is forced to make the decision to tell him the truth about her past.. **

**Warning: Transgender!Nanao**

* * *

Chapter 4: Asking him out

"Nanao-chan, what do you say? Let me take you on one date, if you don't like it we don't do it again and we will pretend it never happened."

Nanao looked at him. So bad she wanted to say yes but she just couldn't do it. "I need time. It's me, not you." She realised that telling these excuses why she couldn't date him is also lying.

"what do you mean with that?" Shunsui asked.

"I can't explain it right now." And that was all she said. The truth was on the tip of her tongue but she swallowed it back in.

"Am I interrupting something?" Rangiku asked entering the room, looking forth between Nanao and Shunsui.

"No, not at all." Shunsui said with his usual laidback smile on his face. "Can I get you something?"

"No, thank you." Rangiku sat down too.

The rest of the evening Nanao noticed how well Shunsui and Rangiku got along. They have a lot of common interests. Nanao thinks Rangiku is a beautiful woman.. Even though she considers herself not ugly she also knows she is a bit plain which Rangiku is most definately not. But even though Shunsui and Rangiku look like a matchmade in heaven, he didn't give Rangiku any special attention like he did with Nanao.

Because it got so late Shunsui told them they could sleep in the guest bedroom which Nanao after a lot of refusing accepted.

"I really like him. You two would be a great match." Rangiku said when Nanao was about to fell asleep.

"Well, that is something that will not happen anyway." Nanao pointed out.

"Why not? I can see he loves you."

Nanao sighed. "I sort of rejected him today."

Rangiku turned around "Wait? Why did you do that?"

Nanao looked irritated at Rangiku, which Rangiku couldn't see because of the darkness. "You were the one who told me to focus on the operation first."

"I said your main focus should be on that." Rangiku corrected. "But I can see that man really likes you already. You should give it a chance. Just one date."

Nanao groaned, hating it how much she sounded liike Shunsui right now. "It's too late now anyway."

Rangiku laughed. "Silly girl. He doesn't seem the type of guy who would give up easily. But if you think so maybe you should surprise him and take him on date instead."

"No way." Nanao said slowly getting irritated with Rangiku.

"Come on, I can help you." Rangiku said getting more and more excited by the idea.

"Rangiku it's not that I don't want to. It's just that I can't with the way I am now." Nanao said in soft voice.

"Nanao, you really need to stop saying that crap. That way you can never date a guy. And you don't have to tell him right away. If it turns into something more serious after a few dates you should tell him, you don't have to right now."

Nanao sighed. She knows Rangiku is right. Maybe she would just end up all alone. It will be hard to keep it all a secret from him, but maybe she should just take this step. If she doesn't ask him now she would always wonder what could have been.

"So.." Rangiku said after a few seconds of silence "I will set it all up tomorrow. Right after work. And you can't escape from this Nanao." Rangiku said strictly.

"Do I have a choice in this?" Nanao asked with a sigh.

"No."

Right now Nanao wasn't too happy about the fact that Rangiku actually managed to set up a date for today. And that Nanao herself was the one who had to ask Shunsui out in the next few hours. Currently she is in the office filling out forms and she is glad that Shunsui is out on a lunch break with his best friend Jushiro. It gave her some time to think about this whole ordeal. It would be really embarrassing if he had other things to do after everything had been set up.

"Nanao-chan~." She could hear the singing voice from her boss and she inwardly groaned.

"You are back already." Nanao stated.

"What has my Nanao-chan been up to?" Shunsui asked suddenly standing behind her.

Nanao spinned around and gave him a quick smack on his arm. "Who are you calling 'my Nanao-chan'?" She arched an eyebrow at him. "I have been filling out forms."

"Didn't I tell you to eat lunch yourself?" He said in a strict tone he rarely used with her.

"I will after I'm done."

Shunsui groaned in frustration. "Nanao-chan, you should take better care of yourself."

"I'm taking care of myself, sir. If you will excuse me, I need to go back to work." Nanao was getting frustrated with him. Sometimes she wished he would just mind his own business.

"No, you're not." Which earned him a glare. "What? I'm just stating the facts."

"You're annoying." Nanao finally said. Right now she wondered why on earth she wanted to go on a date with this annoying man.

Shunsui just grinned at her, clearly enjoying getting her worked up. "Nanao-chan, I just want you to be and stay healthy."

"I think I'll manage sir." Nanao said dryly.

After Nanao finally ate something, they both continued working in silence. It was one of the few times Shunsui actually did some work. Nanao kept glancing at the clock once in a while. She was incredibly nervous about going on a date with him, if he still wanted too..

A few hours later Shunsui got up to leave. "You need to go home too Nanao-chan, do you need a ride home?"

Nanao shook her head no. She still didn't dare to ask him out and she was running out of time. He would leave in a few seconds if she didn't ask him now.

"Well, I will be off than. have a good evening beautiful Nanao-chan." He turned around and walked away.

It was now or never Nanao thought. "Wait, sir." Nanao said so softly he almost didn't hear her.

Shunsui slowly turned around. "What is it, Nanao-chan?"

"Do you have plans for the evening already?" Nanao blurted out.

Shunsui looked puzzled for a moment before he said. "Are you.. Are you asking me out?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for reviewing Ecoolcutie and Snowkid. It is actually not my intention to make it look like a weird story, I just haven't seen any Nanao/Shunsui stories like this yet (maybe there is a good reason for it XD) and I wanted to do something different. I hope my grammar will improve soon. Getting a beta reader is a good idea but it is hard to find someone.**

**Life is to long.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am a woman**

**~ Being a sexual transgender isn't easy, it is even harder when you are a sexual transgender in love. ~**

**Summary: Nanao Ise is a boy who turned into a girl at a young age. She has one more surgery to go before the change is completed. When she starts a new job and her boss falls in love with her and she falls in love with him Nanao is forced to make the decision to tell him the truth about her past..**

**Warning: Transgender!Nanao**

* * *

Chapter 5: The date

"Nanao-chan, I would love to go out with you." Shunsui said seriously after an awkward silence.

"You would?" Nanao asked.

"Ofcourse, or else I wouldn't have said yes. Where are you taking me?"

Nanao felt like she could finally breathe again. She was relieved he said yes. "I'm not sure. Rangiku planned something."

"Rangiku planned this?" Shunsui asked surprised.

Nanao nodded.

"Well, I should really thank her for this when we are back." He said grinning.

Nanao walked towards the door and Shunsui followed her, reaching for her hand. But she quickly shook her hand away.

"Nanao-chan, if we are going on a date you should let me hold your hand." Shunsui whined.

"This is just a trial date." She said seriously. "If it works out you can hold my hand."

Shunsui just laughed. "Silly Nanao-chan, if we want to know if this works out we should do it the right way." He said wrapping his large hand over her much smaller one.

"Fine." She said rolling her eyes. Shunsui just smiled, knowing he had won this one.

They walked out of the building and she saw a pink carpet layed out towards a limousine. She was embarrassed because all her colleagues could see it too, Shunsui didn't seem to mind. She wondered how Rangiku could get that done in one day?

"Are you Shunsui and Nanao?" The driver asked them.

They both said yes and they quickly got in the limousine. When Nanao sat down Shunsui sat down directly next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You are really taking advantage of this." Nanao observed arching an eyebrow at him.

"Ofcourse I am." Shunsui confirmed grinning, tightening his hold around her.

Nanao couldn't shake off the sickening feeling she suddenly felt. It felt right to sit close to him. But it was so wrong because he didn't know she was a transgender. Letting him hold her hand and letting him wrap an arm around her felt like she was playing with his feelings. Because she knows he would not do that if he knew who she was. She sighed and decided to put more distant between them by scooting farther away from him.

"What is going on Nanao-chan?" Shunsui said softly noticing the sudden mood change.

"Nothing sir."

Shunsui reached for her hand and squeezed it. "You don't have to be nervous sweetheart.. And I prefer it if you would call me Shunsui. We are not at work now."

"Are you going to stop calling me Nanao-chan?"

"But you are my Nanao-chan." Shunsui laughed.

The limousine stopped at a beautiful park and the driver gave them a picnic basket, saying Matsumoto-san told him to gave them this.

"Looks like we are picnicking Nanao-chan."

Shunsui sat down and Nanao quickly followed. She would have prefered a movie because than she could sit through it without talking to him. But what was the point of dating if she didn't want to talk to him?

"Would you like champagne Nanao-chan?" Shunsui asked.

"We have champagne?"

Shunsui chuckled. "Your friend is very thoughtful."

"She doesn't do anything halfway." Nanao said accepting the glass champagne he offered to her.

Nanao found out that Shunsui was easy to talk to. He probably had been on a lot of dates before because he knew how to be the perfect gentleman. Shunsui pulled her next to him wrapping an arm around her again. She stiffened at first but eventually leaned into him.

"You are really beautiful." Shunsui murmured kissing her forehead.

Nanao realised right there and then she was falling in love with him. It could have been a good thing is she was a normal person, but she is afraid he wouldn't accept her the way she is. Right now she tried not to think about it too much, but just enjoy this moment with him.

However when he leaned in to kiss her she turned her head away so he planted a kiss on her cheek. He looked a little hurt at first but he quickly schooled his features. After an awkward pause she was the first one to speak.

"It's not that-"

"It's allright." He interrupted. "I can take all the time you need, precious." He said planting another kiss on her forehead.

"It's already getting late." Nanao said with a yawn.

Shunsui chuckled. "Yes, I think we should go home." He stated. "And I think we should go on a second date, I had a wonderful time with you. What do you think Nanao-chan?"

"It was great, Shunsui." Nanao said and his smile widened when she said his name. "And I would love to do this again." She said before she realised it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading again. And thanks for reviewing.**

**Life is to long.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am a woman**

**~ Being a sexual transgender isn't easy, it is even harder when you are a sexual transgender in love. ~**

**Summary: Nanao Ise is a boy who turned into a girl at a young age. She has one more surgery to go before the change is completed. When she starts a new job and her boss falls in love with her and she falls in love with him Nanao is forced to make the decision to tell him the truth about her past.. **

**Warning: Transgender!Nanao**

* * *

Chapter 6: Second thoughts

"And?" Rangiku asked after Nanao got home.

"What are you doing here?" Nanao asked.

"Is that how you thank me for setting you up on an amazing date?" Rangiku said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry. I was just surprised to see you here."

"Ofcourse I'm here.. I need to know what happened." Rangiku said excitedly.

Nanao sat down on the couch opposite from Rangiku. "Thank you for the set up Rangiku, it was really nice."

"Did you kiss him?"

"No." Nanao sighed. "He tried, but I didn't want to."

"Don't you love him that way?"

Nanao looked away. "No, that's not it. I really like him."

"Let me guess.. Is this about the transgender thing again?"

Nanao's head snapped up but she didn't answer.

"I thought so. Listen Nanao.." Rangiku squeezed her hand reassuringly. "You shouldn't let that stop you."

"I'm lying to him Rangiku.. And kami, I agreed to go on a second date with him."

"That's good thing Nanao. You agreed because you know in your heart you want to. It's not a bad thing."

"But you don't understand." Nanao said getting up. "If he knows what I am he doesn't want me anymore."

"You don't know if that's true. If he really wants you he will not care that you are a transgender."

Nanao groaned in frustration. "I wish I wasn't born this way. This wouldn't be an issue then."

"Maybe not." Rangiku agreed. "But this is also about your insecurity. If you had enough self esteem you wouldn't let that stop you. You are a beautiful woman, you just have to see it for yourself."

"It's hard to create self esteem being a transgender. You don't know what it's like."

"You're right. I don't know what it's like. But what I do know is that you are throwing your shot at love away because of this."

"Rangiku." Nanao said after a moment of silence. "Do you think I should tell him now?"

"No, I don't think you should. You can wait a few dates but after that you should tell him. Because then you will know if you are really falling in love."

Later that night Nanao pondered Rangiku's words. Rangiku doesn't understand what it is like but she has a point. Could she deny herself to fall in love? But at the same time how much longer could she wait before she has to tell Shunsui? If she told him too soon he would probably be scared away but if she waits too long it would not be fair to him. And the longer she waits the harder it would be in the end.

Nanao sighed and went to bed. It has never happened before that a man could drive her this crazy. She probably hangs out with Rangiku too much. Maybe she should end it now, now she still could. But that would be too hard as long as she still works for him.

"Nanao-chan~" Shunsui sang bursting through the door. It is usual routine that Nanao is already working a few hours before Shunsui comes. But today he seems even happier than he normally is. She never thought that was possible.

"Goodmorning sir." Nanao greeted.

"You still call me sir after yesterday?" Shunsui asked.

"It would be inappropriate to call you anything else around the office."

"I wouldn't mind." He replied with a grin. "Actually, I like it when you call me Shunsui." He whispered in her ear after he wrapped an arm around her.

Nanao quickly shrugged him off. "Don't do that, sir."

"You didn't seem to mind yesterday." He said with a grin.

"Sir, I have to tell you something." She said biting her lip.

"What is it, Nanao-chan?"

"Ikindofdecidedtoquit." She said it so quickly he almost couldn't hear her.

"To quit what Nanao-chan?"

"This job. I really liked working for you sir, you were-."

"Don't give me that crap." He said cutting her of. "What is going on? Does this has to do something with yesterday?"

"I also think we shouldn't date anymore.. As it would be.." She was searching for the right word "too confusing if I still work here."

"I don't understand Nanao-chan. You were the one who asked me out and now you don't want to anymore. I thought you had a great time too yesterday." He said with a sigh.

"I know I asked you out. I'm truly sorry for that." She said looking in his eyes. He didn't look like his happy self right now, and it hurt her because she knows she was the cause of it. "And I had a great time yesterday. It's just that.." She swallowed "this could never work out."

He stared intensely at her for a few secondes before he finally spoke. "You had a great time.. And still you think this could never work out? This doesn't make any sense."

"I just.." She just wanted to run away from this conversation which she did. But she didn't came far because his hand caught her wrist. "Please let me go." She tried stopping the tears from falling.

"No." He simply said. "Not before I know Nanao-chan."

"I can't tell you.. The only thing I can tell you is that if you knew you wouldn't even want to date me anymore." She said looking down.

"Nanao look at me." He said softly. She slowly looked up. "Nothing in this world will stop me from wanting to date you."

"You don't even know what it is."

"Just tell me and I will help you through it." He pleaded.

"I can't tell you. It's better this way, believe me."

He finally let her go noticing she wasn't ready to tell him yet, but not before saying. "Remember Nanao-chan: Nothing."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. The original story only had 6 chapters, but because of all the changes I made it will much longer.**

**Life is to long. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I am a woman**

**~ Being a sexual transgender isn't easy, it is even harder when you are a sexual transgender in love. ~**

**Summary: Nanao Ise is a boy who turned into a girl at a young age. She has one more surgery to go before the change is completed. When she starts a new job and her boss falls in love with her and she falls in love with him Nanao is forced to make the decision to tell him the truth about her past.. **

**Warning: Transgender!Nanao**

* * *

Chapter 7: Confrontations

It has been a few days since she quit her job. She didn't tell Rangiku about this and she also doesn't want to tell her. Rangiku will probably call her an idiot. But now she has to deal with another problem. She needs to collect her stuff at the office. Maybe if she goes there early in the morning he wouldn't be there yet. She sighed, this is something she needs to do as soon as possible.

She walked towards the office she used to work in. She tried to open the door because it is never locked anyway. But this time it was. She frowned, what could she do now?

"Looking for something?" She heard an all to familiar voice say.

She cursed her luck. "Sir." Was all she managed to say.

He chuckled and walked closer towards her. "My lovely Nanao-chan."

Finally she turned around and she could see his face lit up in amusement. "Since when do you bother to lock the door?"

"Since Nanao-chan decided to quit." he replied lazily.

"Are you afraid I might steal something?" She asked arching an eyebrow.

"Ofcourse not." he chuckled. "However, I know that you still need to collect your stuff here. And the only way to do that now is when you involve me." He winked at her.

"You bastard." He had it all figured out already and she hated that. So much for collecting her stuff in peace.

"Now now, such harsh words."

"It's what you are being now." She pointed out. "Can I have the key, sir?"

"Ofcourse." He pulled the key out of his pockets and held it in front of her. When she reached to grab it he tucked the key quickly away in his shirt. "But you have to look for it."

"You are really being inappropriate." She said. "Can't you just hand them over to me? Or open the door?"

"No." He simply said.

"No? Come on, you are being annoying on purpose." She let out an irritated sigh.

"I will open the door for you.. if you go on a date with me tonight." He said seriously.

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"If you want to call it that." He said with a chuckle.

"I already told you we can't go out anymore."

"I'm aware. However you didn't tell me _why_ we can't go out anymore. I need to know why Nanao-chan."

It almost sounded desperate to Nanao. She knew it wasn't fair not to tell him anything but she knows she can't tell him now. If he was being this persistent there was only one other thing she could do. "Fine, keep the stuff." She said walking away.

But he quickly wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him. "You're not walking away this time, lovely Nanao-chan." he murmured in her ear.

"Keeping people hostage is against the law." She tried to shove him away.

He just continued to hold her resting his head on top of hers.

"If you don't let go _now_, you are going to regret this." She threatened.

He still wouldn't budge, he only tightened his hold around her.

She elbowed him hard. He let go for a second but before she could walk away he had his arms wrapped around her again. She sighed "Let me go, I have more things to do today."

"No, I like this." He said.

"Don't you care that I don't like this at all?" She asked.

"Tell me Nanao-chan" he said ignoring her question "why."

"I already told you I can't tell you."

"Have dinner with me tonight than?" He asked hopefully.

She sighed. "If I say yes will you let me go?"

"Good, and I really don't want you to quit this job Nanao-chan."

"It would be too complicated if I still worked here." She sighed.

"Nonsense.. It would only make work more fun."

"You can let go of me, sir."

He reluctantly let her go but not before saying. "Don't forget about tonight."

So here she is having dinner with Shunsui. She didn't talk much to him. She knew by doing this she would become too involved with him. And that could only lead to more complications in the future. Now she knows she can't just break off things with him.

"What are you thinking about Nanao-chan?" Shunsui asked.

"Not much."

"You have been very quiet this evening." He observed.

"Yes, I'm a bit tired." She knew it was a lame excuse.

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "I like it that you are here with me. Will you give this a chance?"

"I don't know." She said honestly. She really didn't know what to anymore. She wanted to scream yes, but on the other hand the problem is still the same. It's not fair to date him. But could she really forget about him now?

"We can take things slow if you want." He said. "There's no rush, as long as you know I want you."

"I really don't know. It's confusing."

"At least admit you want me too." He said.

"It's not about what I want.. It's about what is possible."

"Why couldn't it be possible? We both want it Nanao-chan."

"I know." She admitted with a sigh.

Then he leaned down to kiss her. She didn't know what to do. Giving in or breaking it off for good.

* * *

**Thanks for reading,**

**Life is to long**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am a woman**

**~ Being a sexual transgender isn't easy, it is even harder when you are a sexual transgender in love. ~**

**Summary: Nanao Ise is a boy who turned into a girl at a young age. She has one more surgery to go before the change is completed. When she starts a new job and her boss falls in love with her and she falls in love with him Nanao is forced to make the decision to tell him the truth about her past.. **

**Warning: Transgender!Nanao**

* * *

Chapter 8: That's what friends are for

Nanao is thinking about the date she had yesterday. Yesterday was amazing, confusing and horrible at the same time. Horrible because she can't stop the feelings she has for him any longer and couldn't tell him why she can't date him. Confusing because she doesn't know what to do with those feelings. And it was amazing because she kissed him back. She had given into him. There's no way back now, she was falling in love with him and couldn't stop it. She tried, but he wouldn't let her. And she wouldn't let herself. She also has her job back since he insisted she couldn't just quit.

She focused on her task again and continued filling out the forms. She wasn't paid for daydreaming. Shunsui could arrive any minute now. Now that she decided to date him she also needs to decide when to tell him about her being a sexual transgender. What was the right timing for that? She realised there isn't. Maybe she could talk to Rangiku about that.

"Lovely, lovely, Nanao-chan." She recognised his voice immediately.

"Good morning sir." She said not bothering to look up.

He pouted. "I prefer you calling me Shunsui."

She finally looked up. He was holding a large bouquet of pink flowers. "We are at work now, _sir_. And what is that?"

He smiled. "I bought beautiful flowers for my beautiful Nanao-chan. Although those flowers are not nearly as beautiful as you." He said handing her the ridiculous large bouquet.

"Thank you." She said softly, not knowing what to call him now. Shunsui was way too personal in the office but calling him sir in such a private moment is also wrong. And the flowers are beautiful, they must have been really expensive. But she already learned that Shunsui was a hopeless romantic. The bigger the better in his opinion.

He gave her a quick kiss before she could protest. It is easy to get distracted with him around.

"We have work to do, sir."

"Work can wait." He said trying to kiss her again but she saw it in time and smacked him away.

"Do I have to remind you that I am working for you. And if I don't do my job you will eventually get in trouble." She arched an eyebrow.

"I'm sure you'll find a way to do your work anyway. And if not, I'm sure it's worth it." He whispered the last part in her ear.

"I can't do this anymore.. It's too distracting." She sighed backing away from him.

His smile widened. "That's a great compliment."

"Don't look so smug." She said. "If you can't leave me alone at work I will quit this job."

"Fine, fine.." He walked away from her and sat behind his own desk. "But I want to eat dinner with you later than."

"Okay, that's fine." She replied and they fell into a comfortable silence.

She worked for a few more hours and to her surprise he managed to get some work done too. When it was time to leave Shunsui walked over to Nanao and quickly grabbed her hand. Nanao shook her hand away.

"Nanao-chan." Shunsui whined.

"We are still at work."

"Work day is over." He wrapped his hand around hers again and squeezed it. "See, feels much better like this." He smiled down at her.

She just rolled her eyes but didn't shake her hand away again. They left, hand in hand.

She had so much fun with Shunsui the whole evening. She didn't let herself worry about anything, she just enjoyed her time with him. Perhaps it was selfish, just enjoying it without telling him the truth. But she has something great with him and doesn't want to give it up so quick.

But still, near the ending of the evening she had those thoughts again. He had kissed her a few times already. Will he vomit if he knows what he kissed? Should she have told him before they kissed? And what happens if they want to have sex? That's not possible they way she is now.

"I love you lovely Nanao-chan." He said. "I'm the most happy man on earth."

'He is the most happy man on earth now, that will change if he knows who I am.' She thought bitterly. She knew that dating him would be anything but easy, this is getting out of hand. She has to tell him, she can't keep this secret much longer. But looking at his happy face again she decided she couldn't. Not when he's like this, she will tell him tomorrow.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" He asked due to her lack of response.

"I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"About us." It was a true enough answer. She looked in his eyes. Filth with warmth and love. Betraying such an honest man, that's how it feels like. But she loved him too. She will find out soon if that will be enough.

"I have thought about us too, lately. I'm glad I found you, Nanao-chan."

"I'm glad I found you too." She said softly. With that they kissed. She melted into his touch, it was amazing.

After shunsui brought her home she paid Rangiku a visit. She needed her opinion of this whole situation.

"I haven't heard from you in a few days Nanao. Spill the gossip."

"I have to tell you a lot. I wanted to quit things with Shunsui, but I just couldn't."

"How wait.. what? What happened?"

Nanao told her the whole story. From quitting her job till her date this evening.

"O Nanao, I'm so glad you made the right decision." Rangiku said happily.

"How do I know if it's the right decision?" She looked so lost. "He will be disgusted with me if he knows."

"Nanao, you have met a great guy, you have a good job and things are going just fine for you now. You need to learn to enjoy things more. Typical you to complain when everything is going your way."

"That's not true." She glared but Rangiku just shrugged. "But I feel bad because I'm holding things back for as selfish as it is I don't want to lose him. That's why I also don't want to tell him."

"You have to tell him someday." Rangiku said. "And if it's bothering you this much you should tell him soon. I am sure it will be fine."

"I plan on telling him tomorrow." She said. "Do you think that's alright?"

Rangiku nodded "You can call me afterwards. And if he doesn't want you anymore because of this I will get over there to smack his ass."

Nanao laughed. "I don't think that's necessary. I hope it will all be alright in the end."

"It probably will." Rangiku reassured.

"You are a good friend Rangiku."

"That is what friends are for."

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. Thanks for reviewing and reading,**

**Life is to long.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am a woman**

**~ Being a sexual transgender isn't easy, it is even harder when you are a sexual transgender in love. ~**

**Summary: Nanao Ise is a boy who turned into a girl at a young age. She has one more surgery to go before the change is completed. When she starts a new job and her boss falls in love with her and she falls in love with him Nanao is forced to make the decision to tell him the truth about her past.. **

**Warning: Transgender!Nanao**

* * *

Chapter 9: Silence

"Lovely Nanao-chan, Lovely beautiful Nanao-chan.~" Shunsui stormed in the office and swept her in his arms, kissing her in the process.

"Put. Me. Down. Now." She demanded.

She struggled out of his arms and he just grinned.

"What's the meaning of this?" She raised her eyebrow at him. He annoyed her the minute he walked in. All she wanted to do was her job. It's impossible when he is in this mood.

"I have a lovely date planned for us." He said smiling.

"When?" She asked.

"Now." He tried to kiss her again but she smacked him away.

"It's a work day." She protested.

"I gave you the rest of the day off." He smiled down at her.

She growled. "You can't just do that."

"Why not? I'm your boss." He grinned.

She really wanted to smack him now. Sometimes he was just too much. "I already told you this not going to work. You can't give me the day off without even telling me anything."

"But than this date wouldn't be a surprise date anymore. It's just one day I gave you off, we are going to do something important."

"alright, but if you do this again in the future I will stop working for you." She said in defeat. "And what do you want to do anyway?"

"It's such a beautiful day so I thought we should enjoy it outside and go to the beach."

"I am not going to do that, but if you do some work yourself we can leave early today." She tried to reason with him. Besides she told herself she would tell him today. If he takes her on a date again she will probably not tell him.

"What's going on, Nanao-chan? You have that look on your face again." He said. He is observant when he wants to.

"Shunsui, we need to talk." She just gave the opening to a conversation she doesn't want to have. The thought of losing him is almost stopping her from telling him. But of course she needs him to know.

"Nanao-chan, what's going on? You're not breaking things off with me again are you?" He said carefully.

"No, I'm not." And she immediately saw the relief washing over his face. Which was only making it harder on her. She swallowed. "That is, if you still want me after I tell you this."

"What did you do? Did you cheat on me?" He asked.

He really didn't know what it was. She just needs to tell him. "I didn't cheat on you, Shunsui."

"Than I don't see what the problem is. Whatever it is, I am sure we can work things out." He tried to pull her into a hug but she pushed him back.

"It is important Shunsui. It changes everything." She swallowed again. "I am a sexual transgender." She said it softly but she was sure he heard it.

He didn't respond. His expression blank. Probably a million things are going on in his head right now. He didn't even look at her.

"Shunsui." She tried but still no reaction. After a few awkward seconds he swirled around and walked through the door. His ridiculous pink shirt was the last thing she saw.

She felt so empty standing in the office alone. She told him, but she didn't expect this reaction. Anything but silence. Should she have pried any further?

She never expected acceptance, that's why it was so hard for her to do this. She thought he would be mad at her for not telling him immediately. But with this silence she isn't sure what he thinks of her now. It isn't good.

Still, she was glad she told him. No more lies and secrets. A huge weight lifted of her shoulders. She still feels sad, apparently their relationship ended right here. It's still better like this.

Another thought crossed her mind. Will he fire her? Even though that doesn't matter as much to her as the relationship she had with him. She still needs to go to the office tomorrow and he will probably be there too. Maybe she can try to talk to him then. But if she was him, she would hate herself too. She sighed, the lies are gone but that doesn't mean it will be any easier. She shouldn't have allowed herself to fall in love with him. It was stupid.

She still continued filling out the forms for him. It is her job but it felt weird doing it now. But she knows she can't leave without doing her job, that's just in her nature. And maybe provided a good distraction.

When it was finally time to leave she took a cab. Not wanting to wait for the bus when she feels like this. She realised she didn't go home by bus for a while now. Because Shunsui always takes her home.

After a long drive she was finally home and immediately grabbed a glass of wine. She saw two missed calls on her cellphone from Rangiku but decided to call her back tomorrow, not in the mood for it now. She went to bed early, crying herself to sleep. Wishing she could stay under the blankets forever.

* * *

**Thanks for reading,**

**Life is to long.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am a woman**

**~ Being a sexual transgender isn't easy, it is even harder when you are a sexual transgender in love. ~**

**Summary: Nanao Ise is a boy who turned into a girl at a young age. She has one more surgery to go before the change is completed. When she starts a new job and her boss falls in love with her and she falls in love with him Nanao is forced to make the decision to tell him the truth about her past.. **

**Warning: Transgender!Nanao**

* * *

Chapter 10: Counting the minutes

She is late for work. She sighed, but still doesn't get out of bed. Waking up this morning felt awful. All the memories flooded back in her mind. The dates, the kisses.. It feels so unreal now. But it was real. And it will be nothing more than a memory from now on. She needs to face him at work though. That's why she doesn't want to go. Maybe she should resign before he fires her.

After another few minutes passed and she had enough of the self-pitying and got out of bed. She should go to the office today to do her job. Otherwise he has a real reason to fire her.

It was already noon by the time she entered the office. She was nervous because he might be there. Glad he wasn't, she put down her stuff and started working on some files. In the beginning she got scared he might enter the office at any second. But as time passed by she got too engrossed in her work.

It wasn't until she put the last file away, she saw it was already 8 o'clock. Oh well, it was her own fault for showing up at work that late. What surprised her the most was that Shunsui didn't show up today. Regardless of their fight, she would expect him here to run his own business.

How desperately she wanted to see him. He should know the reasons why she hid it from him that long. She wronged him and she wanted to make it right. Not that she thinks they can ever be together again, he is probably disgusted with her. But maybe he can forgive her and she can get some closure.

If only she was a real woman, it would have been perfect. This pains her so much. But this is her future, she will be single forever. Never again will she open her heart to another man. It's too painful in the end.

She closed the office door behind her and realised she forgot to call Rangiku back. Maybe she will drop by this evening.

When she arrived at her best friend's house she didn't expect to be greeted by a huge pair of breasts. She backed away from her 'hug'.

"Rangiku, what is the meaning of this?" Nanao raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

"I'm glad you're alright, Nanao-chan. You never called me back, even today." Rangiku said letting Nanao in.

"I'm sorry about that." Nanao apologised.

"What happened, Nanao?" Rangiku asked.

"I think it's over." Nanao said softly.

"why?"

Nanao told Rangiku the whole story. From her confession to his reaction - or better the lack of it.

"He just walked out on you without saying anything?" Rangiku asked shocked. Nanao nodded. "What an imbecile." Rangiku said angrily. "Why are you not mad?"

"I understand, I basically lied to him this whole time." She said looking down.

"No Nanao, this isn't the same as lying. It's just something you don't tell on your first date. You should be angry at him for leaving you without even saying a thing."

Nanao shook her head. "I don't know what to do anymore. No guy will want to date a transgender, Rangiku."

"That doesn't change the fact that he's being a bastard. I didn't expect this from him. But trust me, there will be guys who don't mind."

"Not many guys. I should have never dated my boss."

"If I see him I will kick his ass. I can't believe he walked out on you. You're a catch, he's just too stupid to notice that. Trust me."

Nanao stayed at Rangiku's the rest of the night. They watched a movie and talked about a lot of things but avoided the subject boys. Nanao smiled again and she is glad to have Rangiku in her life. Rangiku never judged her about her sexuality. Even though she is not lucky in her love life, at least she has a good friend.

The next day she went to the office on time. She wanted him to be there but at the same thing she didn't. But she didn't expect him to be in the office this early.

He was sitting behind his desk, looking at some papers. Nanao wondered if she should walk out before he noticed her standing there.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" He said with a clipped voice.

Too late. She had to talk to him now. "What are you doing here so early in the morning?" A neutral question seemed the best way to start this off.

He looked up at her. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Unless he shot a direct question back.

The best way to handle this was to be honest. She told herself she could do this. "I wanted to. But I had fallen in love with you and got scared you didn't want me anymore." Which happened, but she didn't see any reason to point that out.

He let out a long sigh. "I'm sorry I walked out on you. I have to admit I was a little freaked out." He stood up and walked towards her. "But yesterday I realised something. What I feel for you, I've never felt this way about someone before." He grabbed her hands. "I'm sorry, can you forgive me and give me another chance?"

Was she hearing this right? He is apologising to her? She thought she had to beg him for forgiveness. "I will forgive you, if you forgive me." She gave him a soft smile.

His own smile widened and he locked her lips with his.

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing, I really appreciate all the comments :) I'm sorry for the late update, especially since this story is almost done. Next chapter will be the final chapter. **

**Thanks for reading, **

**Life is to long.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am a woman**

**~ Being a sexual transgender isn't easy, it is even harder when you are a sexual transgender in love. ~**

**Summary: Nanao Ise is a boy who turned into a girl at a young age. She has one more surgery to go before the change is completed. When she starts a new job and her boss falls in love with her and she falls in love with him Nanao is forced to make the decision to tell him the truth about her past.. **

**Warning: Transgender!Nanao**

* * *

Chapter 11: Love overrules the worries

"How are we going to do this, Shunsui?" Nanao asked.

"I think we'll just continue dating?"

"Don't you think you'll regret dating me?"

"Nanao, I can't be entirely sure about that. And to be honest with you I still have difficulties accepting all this." He sighed. "But I know I love and that I want to be with you. I think we should give this a chance."

"And what if you realise you want to be with a real woman?"

"Nanao-chan, to me you are a real woman." He said softly. "And you have to trust me that I love you enough to stay with you. Can you do that for me?"

She nodded and he pulled her in a hug.

"We will work this out, sweetheart. Trust me."

_- 5 months later - _

She hoped it would take him a little bit longer before he entered the office today so she can work in peace.

"NANAO-CHAN~!" He burst through the office door.

So much for working in peace. "What is it, _sir_?"

He pouted, giving her flowers. "Call me Shunsui, lovely."

"Not during office hours." She said accepting the flowers. "Thank you."

He smiled at her and quickly kissed her cheek before she could protest.

These past 5 months had been anything but easy, they ended up together and all the lies are out-of-the-way but still, it is difficult.

He is nice and sweet but sometimes still hesitant to touch her. It's been getting a lot better lately though.

He loves her, that's clear to her. But sometimes she can't help but wonder if she's worth all the sacrifices he has to make. They still can't have sex and she will never be able to bear his children.

"Are you over thinking things again, sweetheart?" Shunsui asked.

"I'm just thinking about us, that's all." She said.

"Hmm.." He said leaving a trail of kisses down her neck.

"Not in the office." She mildly scolded.

He chuckled and kissed her lips. He is really getting better with touching her. It's annoying he wants to touch her at work too.

"Doesn't it still bother you?" She could smack herself for bringing it up again, but she needs to voice her worries. What if he eventually leaves her to find a real woman.

He sighed and leaned against her. "Yes." He simply said.

"Why are you still with me than?"

"Because I love you, Nanao-chan. I've already accepted the fact it will never be easy."

Is it really fair of her to put him such a difficult position? He can move on and fall in love with a less complicated woman.

"I know what you're thinking, Nanao. And no, you have to realise my heart is for you and you only." He spoke softly.

"I can never give you children." She looked down.

He tilted up her chin with one hand and looked her in the eyes. "There are other ways." He couldn't help but kiss her again.

She kissed him back, putting the worries in the back of her mind.

"You worry too much, lovely." He said between the kisses.

"You don't worry at all." She said with a smile.

He grinned. "Together we're almost a normal person."

Being with Shunsui changed her point of view completely. She isn't just a transgender, she is a real woman. She thinks and acts like one, just never had the looks. And even with all the doubts, Shunsui makes her forget about them quickly. They really are a good team. Never in her life did she love someone as much as she loves Shunsui.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this story,**

**Life is to long.**


End file.
